


Listen to you more

by Heleseruelise



Category: Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair
Genre: Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, M/M, PPAP, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heleseruelise/pseuds/Heleseruelise





	Listen to you more

The test was over. The class wasn't very happy about it. By the end of class, some student-the diligent one started to discuss the right answer, while the ordinary students were worried they got the right or wrong answer. Meanwhile, the duo lazy student, Komaeda Nagito and (M!name) seemed not really care about that stuff. It is shown as (M!name) actually were focusing on something on his phone. He ignored Nagito calls, making the messy white-haired boy irritated. He took off the earphone on (M!name)'s ear with force and shout out his name louder.  
"What?" (M!name) replied, feeling annoyed when the earphone was taken off.  
"Just calling."  
"Tch." the (h/l) (h/c) haired boy irritated, then he asked him to give back the earphone but Nagito refused to. Instead, he put it on his ear and listen to what (M!name) were focusing from the last. Not even a minute, he already took it off. He glared at him as if asking  _what the heck are you hearing to?!_  
"You have no right toward what I like." said (M!name), trying to snatch the earphone from him. However, again.. Nagito refused to give it back; but he took the phone instead. He turned off the phone by force and said;  
"Listen to me more."  
"What if I don't want to?" (M!name) asked, trying to get the phone back but failed.  
"Do you think I will believe that?"   
"Give it back."  
"No."  
"Nagito, give it back."  
"Hmph." he pouted, then leaving his desk and the classroom also. Meanwhile, (M!name) had no idea what's wrong with the best friend of his. Why he wanted him to listen to him more? Is he wants much attention from him? Or perhaps he just forgot about things and made him mad?  
"I don't know." (M!name) mumbled. "However.. unless I ask, maybe I will know why."  
  
While Nagito, after he left the class he went instead to the rooftop. There, he turned on back (M!name)'s phone. He touched the screen, then swipe to the left once. He found  Play Music app and touched it. The application opened, showing him the list of music that (M!name) often listen to. The first music on the list apparently the most song that (M!name) kept listening to. The title of that song is PPAP. Nagito, he ever heard it once and dislike it, very much. For him, that song much likely a brainwashed song.  
  
_I have a pen, I have an Apple_  
Ugh~ Apple Pen  
I have a pen, I have Pineapple  
Ugh~ Pineapple pen  
Apple pen... Pineapple pen.. || Ugh~  
Pen-Pineapple-Apple-PenPineapple-pen  
Pen-Pineapple-Apple-PenPineapple-pen  
  
"Ugh." he scowled. "This is so frustrating! If I keep listening to this, I'm gonna get brainwashed too!"  
"I need to destroy this."  
He slammed (M!name)'s phone to the floor, however, before he got a chance to step on it; suddenly he heard (M!name) voice. He was shouting:  _"Don't!"_  
Nagito looked around then found (M!name) figure.  
"(M-M!name)." Nagito surprised, his intention to destroy (M!name) phone a total failure.  
"Don't step on it." (M!name) yelled, approaching the frustrated Nagito. When he closed to him, he crouched and pick his phone up. There's a crack in the screen but the function still fine. He huffed, felt relief. Then he looked up to the still-frustrated-Nagito, asking  _"What is wrong?"_  
Instead of gave him a damn answer, he sulked and looked away.  
"Nagito." (M!name) called him out, touching his shoulder.  
"D, don't touch me." he shoved (M!name) hand's off. "Just listen to that damn brainwashed song of yours!"  
"I'm leaving." he continued, going to leave the rooftop. However, he stopped his step in the midway as he suddenly heard Raven shouting this to him;  
"So you mad because I listen to this song more. Well then, if you wish for then I shall delete it for good."  
"It's done." he continued, showing his cracked phone to Nagito back.  
Slowly, Nagito turned around and approached the (h/c) haired boy. He took the phone from him and quickly check on the music list. He double checked every playlist to make sure that song is gone.  
"It's gone." a smile growing on Nagito lips.  
"See. I listen to you more than-" (M!name) word paused. It wasn't like he did it on purpose, but he just received a sudden light kiss from Nagito.  
"Thanks for doing so." Nagito smiled, then he planted a different kiss on (M!name) lips.  


End file.
